


Diplomacy

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aladdin, Cheating, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Comeplay, Deepthroating, Facials, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princes & Princesses, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kristoff, top Eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: Their wives are capable rulers and their lands are flourishing. The relationships between their countries is excellent. All thanks to the special kind of diplomacy these three princes partake in.
Relationships: Aladdin/ Eric/ Kristoff (Disney), Aladdin/Eric (Disney), Aladdin/Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff/ Eric (Disney)
Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Kinktober 2018





	Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney movie, character or any affiliated works.  
> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback sex in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe
> 
> PS I don't condone cheating.

"Sorry for being late! I checked up on Sven and forgot the time. " Kristoff apologized as he hurried into the room.

Eric and Aladdin, who had waited for him, stood up to greet their friend.

"No problem, Kristoff. " Eric said, reaching out to hug him.

After Aladdin and Kristoff hugged shortly too, all three of them sat down at the small round table in the room. As sovereigns of their countries, their wives were constantly busy, so it befell the three of them to maintain positive diplomatic relationships between their countries. For that purpose, the three princes met up twice a year to discuss recent developments and to negotiate deals. This time they met up at the palace of Eric and Arielle, who was away on a tour through the kingdom at the moment. 

"How have you been? " Eric asked Kristoff once they had settled down. 

"Everything's great! Arendelle's flourishing and we're all very happy. " Kristoff gushed.

"I sense good news coming. " Aladdin said. 

"Anna's pregnant! " Kristoff blurted out proudly. 

Eric and Aladdin smiled brightly and clapped Kristoff on the back, congratulating him. 

"Damn, you're a stud. " Aladdin teased, making Kristoff blush slightly. 

"Enough about me. What about you guys? "

"Everything's good. The little ones are growing up really fast. " Aladdin answered. 

"We've had some troubles with pirates, but we've got it under control. " Eric said. 

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have sent some ships. " Kristoff wanted to know, with Aladdin nodded in agreement. 

"It sounds more serious than it actually was. They were ill-equipped, even though their number surprised us. " Eric waved their concerns away.

Kristoff and Aladdin wanted to probe deeper, but Eric cut them off by saying:

"Let's reevaluate the trade agreement, shall we?"

For the next hour, they went over a couple of points concerning the deal their countries ratified a couple of years ago. Once all questions were answered and everything was discussed, Aladdin asked:

"Anything else to discuss today?"

Both Eric and Kristoff shook their heads, so Aladdin grinned impishly.

"So we can come to the pleasing part of the day?"

Eric and Kristoff nodded, returning the grin. Every time they met up, they strengthened the ties between their lands with hot, heavy sex. The three did it regularly with other guys, like Eugene or Adam joining in occasionally. All three men pulled a coin out of their pockets. 

"Rules as usual? " Eric asked and the others agreed.

They flipped their respective coins with Eric and Kristoff getting heads and Aladdin getting tails. Peering at their coins, Kristoff said:

"Congrats, Al! You get to bottom today. "

"Fine with me" Aladdin replied, grinning.

"Let's move somewhere comfortable. " Eric suggested.

The other two nodded, grinning, so the group of men stood up and moved to the corner of the room, where a large, comfortable sofa was. Aladdin ended up in the middle, with Eric and Kristoff on each side of him. Eager to start, Kristoff grabbed Aladdin's chin to make him turn around his head before he kissed the other prince. Aladdin's eyes fluttered close and he let out a soft moan as he was kissed softly, yet with determination. Kristoff kissed Aladdin deeply and thoroughly, causing Aladdin's dick to harden in his pants. When Kristoff broke away, Aladdin's cheeks were flushed, his pupils wide and his lips still parted slightly. Before Aladdin could do something, Eric pulled him in and kissed him as well. While he made out with Eric, Aladdin felt Kristoff's large, rough hand rubbing his thigh. 

"Take this thing off. " Kristoff said, tugging at the hem of Aladdin's shirt.

Aladdin and Eric broke apart for a moment so that Aladdin could start to undress, revealing his lean torso. After that short interruption, Aladdin and Eric made out again, while Kristoff ran his hands over Aladdin's bare torso. When Kristoff pinched his nipples, Aladdin moaned into Eric's mouth, before switching back over to Kristoff. Aladdin switched between making out with his two lovers a couple of times until all of them were hard and panting. At that point Aladdin was guided off the couch and onto the floor, while Kristoff and Eric scooted closer together. Aladdin used the opportunity and quickly pulled off his trousers so that he was naked now. Eric palmed himself through his trousers, looking at Aladdin expectantly. 

"Get to work" he said roughly. 

"Yes sir. " Aladdin replied cheekily and opened the trousers of his two lovers. 

Their erections sprung out and Aladdin wasted no time. He wrapped a hand around each of their erections and started to jerk them off. He gave each of them a couple of strokes, before he scooted closer to them and leaned forward. Aladdin wrapped his lips around Kristoff's cock, making him moan. Kristoff's legs spread on their own, giving Aladdin better access as he expertly sucked Kristoff off. Since they were doing this regularly, Aladdin had no problem deepthroating Kristoff's fat cock, gagging only a little bit. While his head bobbed up and down on Kristoff's cock, he continued to jerk off Eric. Not wanting him to feel left out, Aladdin moved over to Eric, replacing his hand with his mouth, while jerking off Kristoff. Aladdin's own cock was rock hard as he was turned on by the fact that he was kneeling in front of two hot men, being able to service them. That he was completely naked and Eric and Kristoff hadn't undressed at all only heightened Aladdin's arousal. He rotated between Eric and Kristoff until Kristoff told him to stop. Aladdin withdrew from Kristoff's cock with a wet pop, looking confused. 

"Get back on the couch and blow Eric again. " Kristoff said. 

Aladdin shrugged and climbed back onto the couch, lying on his stomach with his head in Eric's leg. Behind him, he could feel Kristoff spreading his legs and lying down between them. Kristoff's rough hands were cupping his ass cheeks, kneading them. Aladdin moaned around Eric's cock when Kristoff spread his cheeks and flicked his tongue over his hole. His tongue massaged Aladdin's hole until it was wet and pliant. Then Kristoff slipped his tongue inside, opening Aladdin slowly up. Eric's cock still in his mouth, Aladdin bucked his hips, pushing his ass into Kristoff's face. Kristoff grabbed Aladdin's hips to hold him down. When he had opened Aladdin up a bit with his tongue, Kristoff added one of his fingers, pushing it into Aladdin, while still licking at his rim. While he was fingered and rimmed, Aladdin eagerly sucked Eric off, playing with his balls as well, while Eric had grabbed a handful of Aladdin's soft hair, carefully guiding his head up and down. 

Pulling his head away a bit, Kristoff added a second finger and watched excitedly how Aladdin's hole hungrily swallowed his fingers. When Aladdin's muffled cries reached his ears, Kristoff knew that he had found Aladdin's prostate and he made sure to massage it properly. Aladdin rolled his hips back, trying to get Kristoff's finger deeper inside of him. That's why Kristoff soon pushed a third finger into Aladdin's hole. Aladdin preferred to bottom and he had a real talent for it, so it didn't take long until Kristoff deemed him ready for the main event. 

"You want to fuck him first? " Kristoff asked Eric, who nodded eagerly. 

Kristoff climbed off the couch to let Aladdin get on Eric's lap. Watching how Aladdin sat down on Eric's cock, Kristoff got naked too. Pulling off his shirt and grabbing Aladdin's hips, Eric panted:

"Kris, let me taste your dick. "

"Gladly. " Kristoff replied and joined his lovers on the couch. 

He positioned himself standing between Eric and Aladdin. The angle to push his cock into Eric's mouth was a bit awkward, but Eric's skilled tongue was worth it. Bouncing on Eric's cock, Aladdin leaned forward to bite gently into Kristoff's firm ass, making him laugh. Aladdin took that as a sign of encouragement and decided to return the favor. Tongue peaking out, he kissed Kristoff's hole, who was very happy with that. Kristoff started to shallowly thrust into Eric's mouth as his lover was too distracted by Aladdin's tight ass to actively suck him off and every time he pulled out of Eric's mouth, Kristoff made sure to grind his hole against Aladdin's tongue. After a while, Kristoff was unsatisfied with the amount of attention his hole got, so he stopped moving. Instead of fucking his mouth, Kristoff grabbed Eric's head and moved it back and forth on his cock. Eric was happy to let Kristoff use his throat and this gave Aladdin a better opportunity at eating out Kristoff, which he did happily. Aladdin felt dizzy with Eric's cock hitting his prostate and the taste of Kristoff on his tongue. His erection was bouncing up and down, but Aladdin had no desire to touch it as he felt simulated enough already. 

Eventually, Kristoff could feel his legs getting weak as the doubled stimulation from his cock and his hole proved to be too intense. Mournfully, he extracted himself from Eric and Aladdin, who got the message and switched positions too. Aladdin got on all fours, pushing his ass out and presenting his stretched hole to Kristoff, while Eric got onto his knees in front of Aladdin, guiding his head to his cock. Enthusiastically, Kristoff kneeled behind Aladdin and pushed into Aladdin with one powerful thrust. Grabbing Aladdin's hips to hold him in place, Kristoff started a steady pace. Aladdin closed his eyes, reveling in the bliss of having two cocks inside him. It made him feel alive and happy in a way nothing else could. Eric's salty precum in his mouth and Kristoff pounding his ass were Aladdin's happy place. It made him feel warm and fluttery inside and he wanted to do this all day. He hoped after they were done the others had energy for another round or two. 

Both Kristoff and Eric felt just as ecstatic about their activities as Aladdin did. It was hard not to when Aladdin's velvety inner walls were clenched around Kristoff's cock and Aladdin's agile tongue was massaging Eric's manhood. They all loved their wives and loved having sex with them, but their days and nights together were considerably more exhilarating. Their orgasms were just so much more intense when they were pounding each other. 

Kristoff was the first to cum. With Aladdin's ass clinging greedily to him, his orgasm was basically forced out of him. Shortly, before he reached his climax, Kristoff pulled out and shot his huge load all over Aladdin's perfect bubble butt and tanned muscular back. Panting and moaning, Kristoff jerked himself through his orgasm, prolonging it. After he came down from his high, Kristoff ran his fingers proudly through the mess he made on Aladdin's back, bringing his cum-covered fingers to his slowly closing hole. When Kristoff rubbed some of his cum into Aladdin's skin, it was too much for Aladdin: With a muffled shout, he came untouched, cock twitching. His whole body became relaxed and his jaw slack, which is why Eric decided to stroke himself over the edge. He gave Aladdin a full facial, his cum even flying into his raven hair and getting caught between his long lashes. It was a beautiful sight to behold. 

For a few moments, the three men just stayed like that, catching their breaths. Then Eric got rid of the pants he was still wearing and Kristoff licked some of his cum off of Aladdin's back, sharing it with Eric and Aladdin.

"Ready for round two? "

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Threesomes  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome. Please leave comments and kudos.  
> Prompts are also welcome


End file.
